Progress
by Le Blanc Tulipe
Summary: Lily, Albus, Fred, Hugo, Scorpius, and Tiffany (Neville's daughter) land themselves in detention after a fight.


This is my first story on here even though I've been dabbling in writing for a while now. Please be nice! :)

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. All hail to Queen Rowling who does own it.

The scratch of quills against parchment and a ticking clock were the only sounds in the detention room. Seated in the first two rows were Albus and Lily Potter, Fred and Hugo Weasley, Tiffany Longbottom, and Scorpius Malfoy. A duel on the Quidditch pitch two days ago had earned them detentions every Sunday night until the Christmas holidays. Normally, an argument after a match wouldn't have earned such a harsh punishment, but this group of students had been warned at least a thousand times before not to fight. Lily, Gryffindor's captain, had gone after Slytherin's captain, Scorpius, after one of his Beaters knocked her Seeker off his broom after he had caught the snitch. Scorpius knew it wasn't a fair shot and was even on his way to scold the Beater, but once Lily started at him, he couldn't help but fight back.

That's the way it had been between them ever since they had become acquainted. Scorpius honestly didn't have a problem with the youngest Potter. He thought she was funny, beautiful, a talented witch, and nice to anyone but him. Lily was the one who had hated Scorpius from the moment Albus invited him over for a few weeks after his first year of Hogwarts. Albus being sorted into Slytherin had put a strain on the relationship between him and Lily and James. They loved their brother but were prejudiced against his house and his friends. Scorpius had tried to win the two of them over for the past seven years but hadn't had much luck. He and James were at least on speaking terms recently. James had graduated Hogwarts the year prior and realized how stupid he had been all his years in school but was too proud to fully admit it. Lily was a different story. She was stubborn and listened to her Uncle Ron too much. Ron was another one who had never liked Scorpius even though his daughter Rose was friends with him along with Albus.

Scorpius realized he had been staring at the red-head across the room and quickly turned his attention back to his Transfiguration essay. Lily Potter would be the death of him. He had been harboring a bit of a crush on her for a while now but decided to try and bury it since he knew nothing would come of it. She would never feel the same. The Malfoy boy's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door and Professor Longbottom entering the room with two rowdy students in tow.

"Found these two giving ton-tongue toffees to first years. Again." Fred, who had not looked up from his essay when they entered, snorted loudly. Professor Longbottom shot him a glare which was ignored.

"Alright," Professor Biggs sighed. Professor Biggs was the Muggle Studies teacher and was a very patients woman. She was often in charge of detentions received by the Potter and Weasley children because no one else wanted to deal with it. "Avery Clark and Dennis Robbins if I'm not mistaken?" Professor Biggs questioned as Professor Longbottom left. They nodded. She gestured to a couple of seats behind Albus and Scorpius.

Lily watched as the two boys sat. Even though they were in the same house as her, she did not like them. They were both arrogant and rude. They had tried out for Beaters and she had turned them away because they were awful players. Clark had even asked her out multiple times that year. If they addressed her, she wasn't going to be able to fake being nice at all. They were silent for about five minutes before Clark spoke.

"Quite a row you lot had on the pitch Friday," he said. No one responded. "If you as me, Lily was totally justified. That slimy Slytherin was way out of line."

"Yeah well, nobody asked you!" Albus snapped.

"Alright," Clark lifted his hands up in surrender and the eight students were shushed by Professor Biggs before she went back to the novel she was reading.

"Not like those filthy snakes ever play fair anyway," Clark muttered. Albus stiffened and Scorpius tightened his grip on his quill. Tiffany shot a small glare over her shoulder. "But I mean really, " he continued. "What more do you expect from a Malfoy. He's probably just like his father and grandfather." His voice got lower to avoid being caught by Professor Biggs, who was very invested in her novel, but the other students could hear him very clearly.

"I bet you he knows all that dark magic and spells that the death eaters did. Families like that don't change," Robbins joined in the taunting.

Albus had his hands balled into fists and Hugo face was twisted into a dark scowl. Scorpius had ceased writing and was breathing deeply trying with all his might to drown them out. He had gotten stuff like that all his life but he never got used to it. It still bothered him when people talked to him or about him like that. His parents hadn't raised him like everyone thought they had. He wasn't even allowed to see his grandparents for fear they would influence him. He had tried so badly to break the Slytherin stereotypes and make sure people knew he wasn't his family.

"He's just a waste of space," Clark added. "Useless prat-"

"Shut it, Clark!"

Of all the people in the room who could've reacted, it was Lily Potter who had slammed her book down and stood up. The rest of the students sat in shock at her outburst. "If anyone's a prat it's you. You're such an ignorant git." Lily had inched herself closer to the Gryffindors behind Scorpius and her brother. "Both of you are! Why don't you use that little brain of yours next time before opening your big mouth. Maybe you just have to talk big like that to overcompensate for the size of your-"

"Ms. Potter," Professor Biggs calmly addressed the girl. Lily stopped her rant and turned to the older woman.

"Sorry, Professor," she muttered turning a little pink. Professor Biggs scanned the students in the room and stood.

"Alright, I think you six have been in here long enough for tonight. You're free to go; but I'll see you next Sunday evening," she dismissed them. "As for you two…." The others scurried out of the room as she started on Clark and Robbins. Apparently she had been paying more attention to the taunts than they thought.

Fred laughed loudly once they were in the hallway. "I don't even want to know how much trouble their going to be in now. Good job, Lils," he told his cousin. He ruffled her red locks and walked off in the direction of the kitchens. Hugo smiled at Lily before following Fred.

Lily took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "You ok?" Tiffany asked her friend. Lily nodded and adjusted the strap of her book bag over her shoulder. She turned and started off towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Lily!" Scorpius called after the girl. Lily stopped and turned to face the Slytherin with a raised eyebrow. He didn't usually call her by her first name. She called him Malfoy, so he called her Potter. "What?" she asked. "Uhh…thanks. For what you did in there," he stuttered. Why was this making him so nervous? She nodded curtly in response. "Yeah…..you're welcome." She turned and started back down the hall at a swift pace and Tiffany struggled to catch up after she shot Scorpius a smile.

Scorpius watched her until she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. He stood in silence for a moment before turning back to Albus. Albus had an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. "What?!" he asked his best friend. Albus only snorted and rolled his eyes before turning and walking towards their common room. "What?!" Scorpius repeated in a more urgent tone as he followed. "Stay away from my sister, Malfoy." Albus shot his friend a teasing smirk over his shoulder as he continued walking. Scorpius stopped and turned bright red. "I wasn't…..it's not…I didn't mean….." he fumbled over his words. Albus only laughed as his friend tried to catch up. When Scorpius did catch up, Albus lightly punched his arm and smiled. Scorpius chuckled and smiled back. It was going to take a while to win Lily over but at least they were making some progress


End file.
